<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Lessons by sagscrib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041925">Dancing Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib'>sagscrib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Smooching, if it is that isnt what this is, they kiss is what im saying, this is a smooch fic, wait i dont actually know if smooch is slang for anything?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said I need you to teach me how to slow dance,” Mondo grumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oowada Mondo/Yukimaru Takemichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takemichi blinked a few times. He was tempted to pinch himself, and probably would if Mondo wasn’t still staring at him, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“What?” Takemichi asked, sure he had heard incorrectly.</p><p>“I said I need you to teach me how to slow dance,” Mondo grumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor.</p><p>Takemichi nodded slowly. “...Yeah, ok. Why?”</p><p>Mondo crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the wall to his left. “Because-! Fuckin, some sort of school event or whatever. Banquet or whatever.” He huffed, then finally turned to look at Takemichi again. “C’mon, man. You’ve known me forever. I can’t ask anyone else to help with this, they’d laugh me outta town.”</p><p>Takemichi frowned and tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. Every so often, Mondo would remind him that he was special or important to him, and Takemichi reacted the same way every time.</p><p>“Alright,” Takemichi sighed, leading Mondo to grin in response.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, man!” Mondo slapped him on the shoulder. Takemichi swatted at his elbow, biting back a grin. “Can we get started now?”</p><p>“Are you sure? This is gonna take a while.”</p><p>“Sooner I get this down, the better.”</p><p>“Alright.” He was going to get bored within the space of half an hour, Takemichi knew, but he guessed they could cross that bridge when they got to it. He pulled out his phone and queued up a few slower songs, then tossed it and his jacket onto the couch.</p><p>“Alright,” he said, putting his hands out in front of him. “Hold this hand, then put the other one on my shoulder.”</p><p>Mondo blushed slightly, brows furrowing. “...Are ya sure?”</p><p>Takemichi rolled his eyes, not unfondly. “You can’t lead if you want to learn, dumbass. We’ll switch once you get the hang of it.”</p><p>Mondo nodded, then laced their fingers together and laid his hand over Takemichi’s shoulder. His hands were unreasonably big. Takemichi always felt small when compared to Mondo, but the difference between them was staggering when they were standing barely a foot apart.</p><p>He put his hand on Mondo’s waist, which felt… Well, it sure felt something. Takemichi sure as hell wasn’t going to try and put words to it. No reason to make it real- after all, he’ll probably only get the chance to feel it this once.</p><p>Deep breath. He finally looked up from his own hand up at Mondo, who had been staring down at him. When he met Takemichi’s eyes, he quickly looked at the wall behind him. Takemichi cleared his throat.</p><p>“Ok, first, we’re gonna just kinda… go around in a circle.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Takemichi began to take small steps to his left, then his right. It wasn’t complicated, but it’d help Mondo get the basics down.</p><p>“Try and sync your steps with mine,” Takemichi said, looking at Mondo, who was staring at the ground, biting his lip in concentration. “And stop starin’ at your feet.” He kicked Mondo’s ankle lightly.</p><p>Mondo looked up, then grinned, kicking Takemichi back.</p><p>“Hey, what the hell, man?” Takemichi frowned.</p><p>Mondo grinned back at him. “You said to sync our feet or whatever. I’m just following orders.”</p><p>Takemichi’s frown melted away immediately. “You piece’a shit. Your date’s gonna hate it if you try and kickbox with her.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like you mind that much.”</p><p>“I’ll beat you up. I’ll kick your ass right now.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Mondo smiled, squeezing his hand and shoulder tighter. “Betcha can’t.”</p><p>“That’s cheating,” Takemichi protested.</p><p>“Is not. You could wiggle out.”</p><p>Takemichi snorted. “Focus on dancing. I’ll kick your ass once you know how to be dignified.”</p><p>“Gonna be a while, then.” Mondo wiggled his eyebrows. Takemichi chuckled at him, shaking his head.</p><p>At some point, the space between the two of them had become almost nothing, and Mondo’s hand had moved from Takemichi’s shoulder to the back of his neck. Takemichi was softly humming along to the music that was playing, and Mondo’s thumb was rubbing at the nape of his neck (which, while slightly perplexing, was not a gift horse Takemichi was going to look in the mouth).</p><p>“Your hair’s soft,” Mondo mumbled. “Dunno how you get the bleach to not make it all crunchy ’n dead ’n shit.”</p><p>Takemichi laughed, slightly breathy, worried that if he was too loud whatever spell was over them would be broken. “I dunno. Maybe I’m magic,” he murmured.</p><p>“I’d believe it.”</p><p>They had stopped moving entirely. Takemichi was looking up at Mondo. His eyes were purple- lavender, which Takemichi had always regarded with a bit of bitter irony. <em> Don’t think about that, </em> he told himself, but it was a moot point- he found it hard to think coherently about much of anything.</p><p>Mondo was leaning down, the hand interlaced with Takemichi’s shaking slightly, the other moving from the nape of his neck into his hair, and then Mondo was kissing him.</p><p>Takemichi tightened his grip on Mondo’s waist and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn’t feel real. Mondo’s chapped lips against his, Mondo playing with his hair, Mondo’s hands squeezing his fingers like he was afraid to let go. Mondo, Mondo, Mondo. Takemichi wasn’t particularly religious- he’d challenge anyone in his situation to be- but he imagined that this is what people meant when they talked about divinity.</p><p>Mondo pulled back and Takemichi held his breath, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. Here it comes- Mondo would say it was a mistake, or that he didn’t mean it, or that he was caught up in the moment. This was how he lost Mondo forever.</p><p>“Was that ok?” He said instead, looking worried. Takemichi nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Cool.” Mondo smiled, letting go of Takemichi’s hand (which was probably for the best, Takemichi was positive he was sweating) in favor of running both his hands though Takemichi’s hair.</p><p>Takemichi swallowed thickly, nervously winding both his arms around Mondo’s waist.. “You could do it again. If you wanted.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Mondo asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ok.” And he kissed him again.</p><p>Takemichi felt like crying. Or maybe he was crying. Mondo Oowada was kissing him, and it was because he wanted to. Mondo Oowada wanted to kiss him. How long had he wanted to kiss him?</p><p>He was thinking too much.</p><p>The sound of the front door being unlocked sounded through the apartment and Mondo and Takemichi both jumped back. Takemichi quickly grabbed his phone and shut off the music, then pretended to check his texts as Daiya entered.</p><p>“Hey,” Mondo said. He sounded stiff.</p><p>“How was your shift?” Takemichi asked, not looking up from his phone.</p><p>“...It was fine. Did you two break somethin’? You’re acting weird as hell.”</p><p>“No,” Takemichi said, finally looking up at Daiya.</p><p>“Yes,” Mondo said at the same time, then elbowed Takemichi.</p><p>“...Yes?” Takemichi said. Daiya looked between the two of them. Takemichi felt his ears burning. Mondo didn’t look much better.</p><p>Eventually, Daiya shrugged. “Whatever. Just get it fixed before dinner.” He walked past them into the kitchenette.</p><p>Mondo looked from Daiya to Takemichi, then grinned sideways at him. Takemichi smiled nervously back.</p><p>“We should… work on that some more later,” Mondo mumbled.</p><p>Takemichi nodded. “Yeah. We didn’t get too far in our lessons. You still need to learn how to lead and shit.”</p><p>Mondo shrugged, then looked at the wall. “Yeah, that too.”</p><p>Takemichi beamed, then covered his mouth with his hand. Mondo smiled back, then walked over to join Daiya in the kitchen and sample a few of the ingredients.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mondo's a bit ooc but its my self indulgent comfort ship and it's not like anyone else is writing it<br/>Behold. The first requited Takemondo fic in the sagscrib canon<br/>if there are typos just ignore them i wrote this at like 3am<br/>anyways im @sagscrib everywhere else. if ur a takemondo liker please talk to me abt them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>